The Tenth Walker: An Unlikely Companion
by BriBri19
Summary: Anarene: The last of a once great race... The Princess of Lothlórien, joins the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the One Ring. Danger, horror, love, are only a few of the things Anarene will experience on her journey. (Eventual Legolas OC) Crappy summary I know; please just give it a chance though!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! Yayayayay! I'm sorry if the first few chapters aren't all that great; feedback on how to improve is very welcome!  
The story is set in the Third Age during which The Fellowship is to set out and destroy the One Ring.  
I do not own LOTR, however Anarene is my own creation.

Please enjoy, I will try to update frequently! Review/Rate/Criticise do your thing!

- Bri

CHAPTER 1

I turned as I heard the gentle knock on my door, my face lighting up in a smile as Uncle entered my room quietly. I sat at my vanity table, brushing my waist long chocolate brown hair, cursing under my breath as the brush snagged yet another knot.

"You know it is not lady like to mutter such words my dear" Uncle teased. I smiled back. "Is there a reason you have come to see me Uncle? Or have you come merely to criticize my language?" I asked with a smirk.

My Uncle, Lord Celeborn frowned. "Actually my dear, I have come here to ask a serious favour of you." He began. His usually calm, slightly mellow voice was replaced with serious tone, making me question the severity of the favour he was asking of me.

"I ask of you to go to Rivendell." He began slowly. "A Hobbit is believed to have the One Ring in his possession. I need you to go to Rivendell to attend a council as a representative on behalf of Lothlórien." Uncle concluded softly as he waited for my reply intently.

"Why me?" I asked curiously. "Uncle, you have many noble warriors and many respectable, knowledgeable elders and council people residing here. Why do you ask of me?"

Uncle smiled down at me proudly before standing up and walking over to my window. "Anarene, you are more mature than I would like," he stated. I sniggered in disbelief.

"I am sincere when I say this… You have had no choice but to grow up fast in a dying world of war and despair; you haven't had the same life growing up as your aunt and I would have preferred you to. You are well trained, brave and honorable. Most importantly you have a strong and pure heart and soul. And I am proud to have you as my niece. This is why I ask of you to go to Rivendell. Because I trust you and only you with this task." he ended, breaking his gaze from the window before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Uncle, I am truly honored that you ask of me. I will go to Rivendell. I will leave in five days." I replied pridefully. "Thank you, Anarene, I will choose our five most trusted warriors to accompany you on your journey to Rivendell." Uncle replied.

I felt the smile on my face disappear instantly. "You mean not for me to go alone?" I asked in shock.

Celeborn merely looked back at me, as though the very thought was ridiculous. "These are dark times my dear. Evil lurks everywhere outside the borders of our home. I am certain that evil will follow you every step along your journey to Rivendell. You are the only one left in the royal bloodline. The last of your race since your parents passing. If your life is lost who then will take over once Galadriel and I take the ship to Valinor? We cannot simply take that risk. Your life is too precious to be lost." He explained, hoping I would see reason.

I laughed bitterly as I walked out to my balcony. "You said yourself Uncle that I am well trained, brave, honorable… You have seen for yourself how far I have come since I first arrived here to live with you and Galadriel. So I must ask, why is it you fail to see that I am more than capable to make the journey to Rivendell on my own. How is it that you cannot see I can hold my own, that I can protect myself. Is it perhaps that you fail to remember what powers I possess, or is it that you are frightened by the very powers I wield?" I asked him darkly.

Uncle walked up to my side on the balcony and looked at me with concern in his blue eyes. Worry written over his face.

"Uncle, I do not fear the power within me, nor do I fear the enemy. I do not fear the unknown." I said softly as I put my hand on his. "If you trust me as you say you do, let me go. Let me go to Rivendell alone. Let me go, you will see that I will make the journey safely. You cannot keep me sheltered from the world forever." I smiled at my Uncle reassuringly as I watched him contemplate the thought.  
He let out a heavy sigh before turning to me with a defeated look on his face. "You're as conniving as your father was, do you realise that?" He asked with a smile.  
I beamed at him happily, "So does this mean you will let me go alone?" I asked anxiously.  
"Yes Anarene, I will let you travel on your own." Uncle replied with a kind and genuine smile. I too smiled as I embraced him. "Im meleth le aranel." (I love you princess) He murmured quietly. "Im meleth le tad Osi'Tan (I love you too Uncle) I replied.

My five days of waiting passed by quickly. I would happily admit; I couldn't possibly be more excited to leave to Rivendell. I ate breakfast quickly; bathed in a hurry and dressed in my travelling gear within my hour of waking. My maid Reina had laid out dark violet tights, a burgundy long-sleeved tunic and a black corset belt for me to wear. Along with my clothing she had gathered by grey riding boots and some of the weapons I would wear on my body.

I began to leave the palace where I descended from the spiraling silver staircase that led to the soft, silk-like emerald green grass below. A slight moment of sadness swept over me as I looked at the palace that seemed to glow in the early sunlight. My home. I knew I would miss it greatly. It was there that I said my goodbyes to my Aunt and Uncle, as well as several friends, Tarêntheil, Linwe and my oldest and closest friend Haldir.

"Please be safe Anarene." My Aunt Galadriel spoke gently as she embraced me. "I'll be fine." I assured her and Uncle. "May the Valor be with you along your journey" Uncle blessed as I went to say my final farewells to my three friends.

"Please be careful Ana." my friend Linwe begged as she embraced me tightly. I smiled fondly at my friend. Linwe didn't look like the majority of elves, red hair, creamy skin and orange freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. Her face was lit up by two bright blue eyes. She was an odd looking elf, she was slightly podgy in weight, but that was all part of her sweet and caring charm. "Of course I will Lin, take care of Tarêntheil." I replied before greeting Tarêntheil with a friendly punch on his shoulder and a large smile.

Tarêntheil had originally once merely been my sparring partner assigned to me by Galadriel and Celeborn soon after I arrived to live in Lothlórien. But over the ages he and I had become close and were often inseparable. He had become much like a brother to me, though we were nothing alike in appearance; I felt he understood me like not many others could.

"Goodbye Tarêntheil, do not miss me too much. I don't want to see tears fall from your eyes now." I teased him as he looked at me with a stony face. "You're so immature Ana…" he smirked as he crushed me in a rough embrace. "Promise me you will be careful Ana." He whispered softly as he released me from his arms. "Always" I nodded with a smile before finally going over to Haldir, who had travelled from his post on the Lórien borders to see me off.

I'd known Haldir for the majority of my life. Like Tarêntheil had been as my sparring partner, Haldir was assigned to me as my personal guard by my parents when I was young. Haldir was a few years older than me; by the time he was assigned to me when I was 10 he was around 25 years of age. We'd not often seen eye to eye in our first years, and I had caused him much trouble in my younger years. But we'd bonded not long before the death of my parents. I had even asked him to come with me when I had to move to Lothlórien to live with Galadriel and Celeborn. Since then we shared a special bond, our friendship growing stronger everyday.  
I could see on his face the worry and disappointment he had towards me. He'd argued with me from the very moment I told him I intended to travel alone, and we'd fought for hours after Uncle had granted me permission to travel independently. He was always overprotective of me, perhaps he still felt as though it was his duty to guard me as he once did. But he was relieved of that duty when I turned 16 by my order, and I had personally given to him a position as a marchwarden of the Lórien borders as he had wanted for years.

"Haldir…" I smiled sadly at my friend, who simply looked back at me with sad eyes. "I do not wish for you to go. Ana it is too dangerous, but it's not too late to change your mind. Tarêntheil and I could go with you." He tried to offer but I would hear none of it.  
"This was my choice Haldir, and I knew from the moment I thought of it what I was going to be in for. I have asked for this and I have been granted what I wanted." I smiled at my friend before weaving myself into his armored arms. "I'll be fine, you know that. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself now." I tried to lighten his solemn mood, failing completely.  
I sighed quietly as I left his arms. "Until our next meeting Haldir my friend." I cupped his cheek gently in my hand and smiled at him softly before I left. I didn't look back, not wanting to see the pain on his face.

I picked up my travel sack and weapons before I began to make my way to long the path where my steed Asafaith waited for me. I mounted my horse gracefully before commanding him to leave.

As I rode I watched the small birds that flew above the treetops sing their songs. I hummed along to their tune as I let my mind wander. I had not been to Rivendell since my parents passing many years ago, as it was where their funeral was held. Going back was sure to bring back many unpleasant memories...

Okay! So that was the first chapter! What'd you think?!  
Rate/Review/Criticise! Do your thing!  
Thanks so much for reading! Second chapter coming shortly!

Love Bri! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Means heaps!

Finally going to introduce Legolas (YAY!)

Enjoy guys!

~ Bri xx

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

It took me only three weeks to reach Rivendell. I was more than surprised since Linwe had estimated it would take me at least a month.

Then again, I'd been pursued by four Nazgûls for the course of my journey. I had made haste to get to Rivendell as soon as I knew I was tracked. They had found me on the third day from my leaving and had hunted me for two weeks before I finally lost them. Thanks to Asafaiths almost supernatural speed we had managed to lose them as we approached one of the great rivers. Still, the remainder of my journey had not been easy. For the remaining weeks I saw visions of a small Hobbit; whom I assumed was the finder of the One Ring. Through my visions I watched the young Hobbit and the companions of whom he travelled with evade the remaining five Nazgûls, but only last week did I witness the Ring bearer get stabbed with a Morgul blade by one of the five black riders. From that moment I had made contact through Arwen, a close childhood friend of mine from long ago. (also distant cousin) We shared a bond, an ability of telepathy in which we could communicate at any point of time. It appeared that Arwen had been looking for the Hobbit at the time, and once I had explained to her what I had seen she was soon able to find the Hobbit.

The guards of Rivendell met me at the entrance gate, where they led me to Lord Elrond after I explained my purpose of visiting. My parents had been close friends to Elrond (as well as being distantly related) when they were alive and I had spent many years in Rivendell when my family and I had visited each spring.

Elrond greeted me warmly with an embrace. "Anarene, it has been too long. It is a pleasure to see you again, though it is a shame it be under these circumstances."

I smiled tiredly at the elder elf, "Lord Elrond I am thrilled to see you again after so long. Please tell me; how is the Hobbit?" I asked worriedly. Elrond looked at me with his all-knowing eyes, "you saw visions didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded quickly, eager to hear more about the injured Hobbit. "The Hobbit arrived two days ago, and I have treated his wound with the medicine of our people. He appears to be recovering well at this time but time will tell." he replied solemnly. I nodded again in reply, relieved that Arwen had gotten back to Rivendell before it was too late.

"You must be weary from your travels my dear, please, do go rest" Elrond gestured to two servants who stood awaiting me. The maids led me to my room in silence, I marveled at the beautiful sights of the city as we walked. The maids left me once we reached my room, which was located near the royals quarters, closest to the largest of the magnificent waterfalls.

Inside my room was beautiful, as was everything in Rivendell. Under the small balcony lay the stream where I had once played side by side with my mother, Elenna when I was a young elf.

A single tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of my parents and the memories that Rivendell held of my past. I decided to get some rest as Elrond had suggested. "This is going to be a long weeks wait." I said to myself, before falling into slumber on my bed.

The first few streaks of sunlight began to fill my room. Waking me up earlier than normal and earlier than I would have preferred. It was still only dawn.

To pass the time I decided to visit the stream that flowed outside my sleeping quarters. Even when I had visited Rivendell as a child the stream had always been a source of comfort for me. Not so much anymore.

The water reminded me of the powers I possessed. The powers being, the ability to control each of the elements; water, earth, fire and air.

When my mother first fell pregnant with me our healers told her that I was very sick and that I would die before I could be born. Every night for weeks on end my mother and father prayed to the moon spirit, one of the most powerful of the elvish spirits.

As my father was the younger brother of Galadriel, their family history was ancient; each of them had a unique connection and understanding with spirits. My mother was the princess of the Faerie Folk, the winged elves, before Sauron and his armies wiped them out. Together each of my parents shared a special connection to the spirits.

On one of the nights their prayers were heard and the moon spirit visited my mother and my father, blessing me with new life. Along with my life the spirit gave to me the unique ability to control the elements, telling both my parents that with them I would change my world and the world of those around me. My mother had an easy, peaceful childbirth and delivered me safe and healthy into the world.

_'Why me?' 'Why did it grace me.' 'Why is it I who has these abilities?'_

These were questions I asked myself often, though no matter how many times I asked I never got any closer to an answer.

I sat on a large flat stone by the streams side coiling the cool and soothing water around my fingers, lifting it up and out of the water in silver swirls with gentle movements of my hands. My peace was disturbed as a maid called out to me to get ready for the day.

I hadn't even realised how long I had been at the stream, but it had been for two hours at least as the sun was shining higher in the sky. I dropped the water back into the stream before making my way back to my room where new clothing had been laid out for me on the bed. I had been given a peach coloured gown with flowing sleeves and a silver woven belt. A corset also lay next to the gown, along with a pair of ankle length boots with silver clasps on them. I stripped down to my under garments and began the enormous task or lacing up my corset.

"Come on! You should know how to do this. You've only seen the maids to it about a thousand times!" I yelled at myself. I had spent nearly twenty minutes trying to lace the corset but I had gotten nowhere.

"I hate you! You stupid annoying piece of sh-" I stopped and stared at the corset around my chest and waist. It was on backwards.

"You have got to me kidding me!" I shouted at the reflection of myself in the mirror. I was seething with annoyance, but somehow I managed to finally fix the corset and slip on the gown. Sitting down on the end of my bed, I pushed my feet into the boots. Securing them comfortably.

"Never, ever, ever again…" I muttered to myself, referring to the corset. Galadriel always told me I didn't need to wear them at all, and to be quite honest; I thought the same. But as was tradition with elven royal woman I did anyway. A low growl came from my stomach. It was only then I realised just how hungry I was.

"Lady Anarene?" a maid called from the behind the door. "Come in". I answered back, granting her permission to enter. "Lord Elrond told me to show you the way to the dining hall." She informed me shyly.

"Please lead the way." I asked politely, following the elf up the large stone stairs. She was quite pretty, with ebony hair that was twisted and braided into an intricate bun, alabaster skin, gentle pale grey eyes.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously as we walked. "Cadoiwiel, my lady." She replied slowly. I smiled at her, "what does it mean?" I questioned again.

"It means 'Assistant' Lady Anarene." Cadoiwiel replied embarrassedly. "It's beautiful name." I assured her smiling. To my surprise I received a small smile back from the shy maid.

"We are here. I will leave you to it now." Cadoiwiel stated as we reached a hall where a large stone table stood. Sitting at the table was Lord Elrond, Gandalf the Grey, who had also been a good friend of my parents, and three half-lings or Hobbits as they were properly called.

"Ah, Anarene." Elrond greeted me. "Please, do come and sit down." He gestured to one of the many empty seats along the tableside. "Thank you." I replied, sitting down next to Gandalf and a little Hobbit who looked at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hello Gandalf." I greeted the old wizard. "It is nice to finally see you again Miss Anarene." Gandalf smiled at me tiredly. "It's a pleasure to see you've grown up into a fine young eleth." He said airily. I smiled at him and began to fill my plate with food.

While Elrond and Gandalf were speaking of the matter of the ring, I had turned my attention to the little Hobbits who were staring at me curiously.

"I'm Anarene." I introduced myself casually, filling my plate with fruit. The two facing me smiled. "I'm Merry. And this here is my cousin Pippin." The dirty blonde haired Hobbit Merry introduced himself and Pippin.

"And who is this shy, young gentleman here?" I gestured to the slightly podgier Hobbit on my left. "I'm Sam, my lady. Samwise Gamgee." Sam said nervously. It was my turn to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I began.

"If no one minds my asking, but where is the other? The one who has the ring?" I asked curiously, lowering my voice as I did not want Elrond or Gandalf suspecting me of interrogating the little ones.

"He's being healed" Pippin replied with a mouthful of food. "That's right." Sam added. "Frodo has the ring, but since he was badly hurt he was taken away." He explained.

"Do you know where he has was taken?" I asked seriously. It was not my place to ask, but if the little Hobbit was still injured there might be something I could do to help him heal.

"Well," Merry said taking a swig of wine. "When we last saw him, they were taking him to a small tower near that waterfall over there." He pointed right.

_'The healing centre'_ I realised. "I'm going to find him okay? I believe I may be able to help him heal further. Please you must not mention this to neither Gandalf nor Elrond." I begged them all. They nodded their heads quickly, "we promise." They said in unison. "I'll tell you how he is when I'm back." I told them before excusing myself from breakfast.

I made my way hastily to the healing centre, which was located on the other end of Rivendell. Finally I reached the stone tower and noticed the two healers leaving the room.

_'This is your chance'_ I convinced myself. Despite being in a dress, I managed to run swiftly into the room unseen. Looking over at the large bed I saw a small body splayed out amongst the pillows and white linen. _'So this is Frodo'_ I realised_. 'This is wrong. So damn wrong. If you're caught in here the consequences could be brutal…'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the bed. I was once again over thinking the scenario.

_'But if I explain I can help then perhaps they'll excuse my being here.'_ I argued back. I couldn't find an argument to that, so I continued what I had set out to do. Grabbing a nearby chair, I quietly pulled it over to the bedside and sat down, staring in wonder at the tiny being unconscious before me. Cautiously I pulled back the sheets to have a look at the wound. Elrond had indeed done a great job healing the majority of the wound, and the healers had done a fair job wrapping the wound up, but I could see that blood was slowly beginning to seep through the bandages.

"This is terrible…" I murmured to myself as I slowly undressed the wound.

I gasped at what I saw. On the tiny hobbits shoulder was a large open gash. The Morgul blade had cut here as well as breaking part of the shoulder bone itself.

I looked again at the wound, trying to ignore the faint, yet pungent odor it was emitting. It had began to get infected, although Elrond had healed the wound so as the poison would not claim Frodo's life, a new infection was taking over too quickly for the healing process itself to begin.

"Water… I need water." I whispered to myself once again. A medium sized wooden bowl full of water sat top an oak table. Lying beside it were several torn pieces of material.

I ran to the dresser where I snatched the bowl and material and began to clean the wound. The first few wipes were the worst; some of the blood had hardened on the edges of the poor Hobbits wound, which I could only remove by ripping off. Frodo whimpered in pain, but never awoke from his slumber.

Finally I had cleaned the wound well enough for it to stop its bleeding. Now came the tricky part, healing the wound completely… 

*Flashback* 

I heard my mothers voice calling out for me, "Anarene! Where are you?" I sighed tiredly, "I don't need to train anymore today Nana!" I shouted out to her. Five intense training lessons I had already endured today. How much did she think I could take?

"I don't want you to train Ana, I just want to talk." she said as she approached me quietly. "I'm listening." I replied flatly as I sat against a tall oak tree pulling flower petals off a daisy one by one.

"I've had a thought that relates to your water manipulation my dear." She began softly. "You know that water has always had the power to destroy and kill, but it also possesses the power to heal and give life." She stated knowingly. I looked at her confused, "Okay… so your point is?" I prodded impatiently.

"Do you not see?" she asked exasperatedly. "If you control water to your will, you may also be able to use it to heal!" she explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never thought of that…" I admitted. "But how do you expect me to learn how to heal with water when there is no one to teach me?" I asked confusedly. "That I unfortunately don't have the answer for." she admitted with a soft laugh.

"But I'm sure that a bright young eleth such as yourself will have no trouble learning by yourself." She encouraged me. I nodded returned to plucking the final petals from the flower as she began to leave.

_'Don't just sit there! Thank her!'_ My conscience screamed at me. I ran after her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Nana." I thanked her appreciatively. She smiled and hugged me back tenderly, "You're always welcome Ana." She replied before she kissed my forehead and made her way back to the palace; our home. Leaving me to think once more. 

*End Flashback* 

I raised a small strand of water from the bowl, the impurities remaining inside the bowl itself. The water formed a glove over my hand, which I placed on Frodo's wound. I began to question my actions, as I had never actually successfully healed a wound of this size. I didn't know what the effects were or would be, and how to tell if it had been a success or not. Suddenly, the water began to glow pale silver blue, also becoming a lot colder. I closed my eyes and focused my energy onto fixing Frodo's wound. The water was beginning to numb my hand, and I found I had to intensify my concentration once again.

I quickly found myself questioning if I could do it, the consistent effort was beginning to make me feel lightheaded, I was beginning to feel myself slipping further and further away from consciousness, until the numbness in my hand disappeared completely and I became to come to my senses.

I blinked at the sudden brightness of sunlight, I turned to look at the door, where I saw Elrond, Gandalf and the three Hobbits staring at me in wonder. _'I am going to be punished for this I just know it…'_ I thought in a panic. The five entered the room and sat on the other side of the bed, looking at Frodo.

I also looked towards the bed and stared in shock as I saw a pair of bright cerulean eyes looking back at me.

"It worked…" I sighed in disbelief. I laughed. "It actually worked."

I grinned at the Hobbits who looked at me in awe, before jumping on their friend. "Should I even ask how you healed him?" Elrond asked quietly as he approached me. I smiled again, "I think we both know I will not tell. Leave it be?" I replied. Elrond looked at me with a smile, "You look weary, perhaps you should rest." I nodded in agreement as my tiredness slowly began to consume my body. "Thank you My Lord." I bowed my head before I left the healing room to go to my room.

Upon my way back to my room I met three elven men, a blonde and a pair of dark-haired elves. Each of them were wandering somewhat cluelessly around the courtyard. "Mae g'ovannen!" (Well met) I greeted the lost elves with a smile. The handsome blonde elf approached me, "Mae g'ovannen, Anarene" He greeted me with a kind smile.

_'How do you know my name?'_ I wondered, certain this was my first time meeting the elf. I looked back at him confusedly.

"You do not remember me?" He asked quietly, bowing his head slightly. _'Should I?'_ I found myself wondering.

"I'm afraid I do not. Should I have any reason to?" I asked curiously. The elf looked at me seeming somewhat hurt by my question. "I'm sorry, may I help you? Are you lost?" I asked, quickly changing the subject in an attempt to lessen the awkwardness. "I seek to find Elrond, I come from Mirkwood as a representative of a formal council to be held" He replied quietly. I merely nodded in understanding. "Of course, let me show you to him" I gestured in the direction of the healing room in which I'd left, before leading the blonde elf and his two companions to Elrond.

Once I returned from the healing room for the second time I collapsed onto my bed and slept for perhaps three hours at the most before I was awoken by a gentle knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out tiredly, my speech slightly slurred. Cadoiwiel was standing at my doorway, a small smile on her face. "Dinner is being served My Lady." She informed me kindly.

"Thank you Cadoiwiel, I'll be there shortly." I replied before thumping my head on the pillow again. "Can eating not just wait another day?" I asked myself tiredly as I slowly got up from my bed.

I hastily checked my hair and face in the mirror before sprinting out of the room up towards the dining hall, where Elrond, Gandalf, the Hobbits; including Frodo and his uncle Bilbo, Arwen and a rugged looking man I had not met before sat waiting.

"It's a pleasure of you to join us." Elrond greeted me as I walked down to the table, yawning as I took an empty seat next to Pippin. "So very thoughtful that you sent Cadoiwiel to wake me up." I replied smiling. Elrond chuckled.

"Anarene, you remember Arwen don't you?" Elrond motioned his hand towards his daughter sitting on his left. "Of course." I answered back. "We spoke throughout the course of my journey" I replied with a smile, of course speaking of our telepathic communication. "Not to mention you were both the worst for causing mischief when you were younger." Elrond added, as Arwen and I laughed. "Ah yes, yes. I'll never forget the one time you flooded the entire palace." Gandalf stated, referring back to the day Arwen and I had decided to hide Elrond's favourite robe in the palace drainage system. Arwen and I laughed again, smiling at each other as we had once done several years ago.

"Anarene, this is Aragorn." Arwen gestured to the man sitting two seats across from me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aragorn," I said as I smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. "As it is to meet you, Lady Anarene." He replied as he nodded in return.

The evening continued the same as breakfast had earlier, Elrond and Gandalf were discussing the ring, while Aragorn and Arwen made light conversation with each other. I however chose to spend time with the little Hobbits, getting the chance to meet them better.

"And then Merry and I smoked a whole barrel of 'Old Toby'!" Pippin explained happily. "But Merry was sick afterwards. I managed to keep it down." He boasted while teasing his cousin. Merry looked back at Pippin with annoyance and began to argue, while Sam, Frodo and I laughed.

"So what's it like at the Shire?" I asked curiously. Sam was the first to begin. "It's made up of large fields, with bright green grass that grows long and tall. We Hobbits live in small houses in the mounds of earth, in Hobbiton. Life is so simple there, we drink, smoke and eat as much as we please, and we love a good party once so often." He explained airily as though he was imagining being back in the Shire. I smiled at the Hobbit fondly.

"Anarene?" Frodo asked me quietly, breaking my thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" I looked at him with confusion. "Of course Frodo" I replied seriously. "How did you heal me?" He asked.

The question soon stopped the other conversations as everyone awaited my answer.

_'Oh. Shit.'_ I thought, my mind slowly beginning to panic. I couldn't let anyone else know about my abilities, Galadriel had strictly told me to keep them a secret for as long as I could as she was fearful that if the enemy were to find out, it would put me at greater risk.

"Uhh, to be honest Frodo, I'm not entirely sure." I lied through my teeth. "There are very few elves possess healing abilities, much like Elrond" Gandalf said knowingly. "Perhaps Anarene is one that can use magic to heal." He concluded. We all nodded before returning to our meals and previous conversations. _'Yeah, 'magic' '_ I thought bitterly to myself.

The night ended late, everyone had left the dining hall and retired for the night, resting for the council that would take place in the morning. I slipped on my nightgown, an alabaster silk fitting dress with silver lace trimming on the sleeves and neck. Looking outside my window I saw the moon shining brightly in the sky, and the millions of stars that were scattered in the darkness.

A yawn escaped my body, letting me know I was in need of rest. I walked back to my bed and wrapped myself in the white sheets of my bed. Nestling my head in the pillow stuffed with feathers.

"The hearing will take place in five days once the remaining council members have arrived." Elrond had explained. "five days…" I muttered tiredly into the pillow. The hearing was guaranteed to be full of arguments and much stress. I was more than dreading the day.

: Legolas' POV : 

Morning did not come soon enough. As soon as dawn broke I left my room and wandered through the courtyards to the archery grounds to practice with my bow. I had very little sleep the night before as I couldn't shake the encounter I had with Anarene the other day after I had first arrived from my mind. _"You do not remember me?" "I'm afraid I do not. Should I have any reason to?"_

Anarene didn't remember me. I shouldn't have been surprised, we had not seen each other since her parents' death many years ago. So why did it hurt? It was because I had thought of Anarene almost every day since the last day we saw each other.

I used to come to Rivendell in the springtime with my father and three brothers, as did Anarene with her parents. While my father attended to councils with Lord Elrond and the other royals and nobles, and my brothers disappeared doing god knows what I found myself teaching the young elf archery, as asked by her father Lord Elsar.

At first I had hated teaching the girl, as there was a ten-year age gap between us, she being only ten when I first began to teach her, I found my patience and mental strength being tested each day I spent with her.

*Flashback* 

"Anarene, are you ready to come to your lesson?" I asked the small girl as I waited tiredly for her. "No not now Legolas, I'm going out riding with Arwen." Anarene replied casually as she went to walk past me to the stables. I put my hand firmly on her shoulder. "That was a rhetorical question. You can ride with Arwen later, but now it is time to train. Understand?" I said to her sternly as she looked at me with pleading emerald eyes. "But we trained yesterday for four hours! I missed out on seeing Arwen yesterday I don't want to miss out today too!" She complained as she tried to pry my hand from her shoulder. I rolled my eyes before I picked up the girl with one arm and slung her over my shoulder, picking up her equipment with me free hand. "Legolas no! Let me go! Let me go, now!" Anarene yelled angrily as she pounded her tiny fists on my shoulder and back. "Hush now Little Gem, I will make a deal with you okay?" I said to her calmly as we continued our way to the archery grounds. "Okay." I heard a soft reply over my shoulder. "If you try your hardest this lesson, enough so I can see it, I'll finish our lesson an hour early. How does that sound?" I offered to her. She remained silent for a little while, seeming to deeply contemplate the offer. "Okay Legolas." She said as I put her down on the ground. I nodded at her to follow me to the archery grounds.

Our ordinary three-hour lesson was passing quickly. I was surprised at the determination I saw in Anarene. She seemed to have taken my offer very seriously, putting in three times the effort she normally did. More than that she took every piece of help and criticism well. When I corrected her posture, her grip on the bow she merely nodded, thanking me for my help; rather than arguing with me as she normally did. I would admit, I was proud of her efforts.

Two hours had passed, and I noticed Anarene was beginning to tire. I smiled as I approached her and took the bow from her hands. She sighed loudly in relief, flexing her stiff muscles. "I can see you tried very hard today Anarene, I will stay true to my word. You may go now." I nodded to the small girl. Her face lit up in excitement, a wide grin on her face. "Thank you Legolas!" She exclaimed as she hugged my waist. I smiled down at the girl before she ran off to find Arwen.

*End Flashback* 

Although I hadn't seen Anarene for many years, since she was a teenager. She had grown and matured into a truly beautiful eleth, and I found that upon seeing her again in the courtyard I felt a joy I hadn't felt in years. But the pain I felt as she failed to remember my name had hurt like no one could have imagined.

My thoughts were shattered as my friend Vâren punched me in the arm. "Hey Greenleaf, what're you doing out here by your lonesome? Run out of friends?" He asked with a large smirk.

I rolled my eyes at the brown haired elf. Vâren had been a childhood friend of mine for some years. And although he was immature and boisterous at times he was a brave and loyal friend. "I was just going to practice target shooting for a while." I replied bluntly as I began to draw my bow and arrow. "Why? You can't improve what you've already perfected Greenleaf…" Vâren chuckled as he stood next to me, reaching for his own bow. I chose to ignore him, releasing my arrow to the target and hitting it straight in the centre. "Are you sure you're not here to distract yourself after seeing a certain eleth yesterday after so many years? Perhaps a certain ex student and family friend of yours?" Vâren taunted me as he shot his second arrow, splitting his first.

His question caught me off guard, and my arrow shot completely past the target, hitting the tree behind it. "What?!" I sputtered as I felt my cheeks redden.

Next to me Vâren chuckled as he put his bow and arrows away. "I knew it" he smirked at me. I sat on a nearby rock and looked at my friend with a defeated look. "She doesn't even remember who I am." I sighed sadly. "It's been years Legolas, you haven't seen her since you were what, twenty six or so? That's a long time my friend." Vâren tried to make me see his point but I could not. "She didn't know my name Vâren! Nor did she even bother to ask!" I shouted, suddenly feeling furious over what others would see as such a little thing. I sighed tiredly as I gained my composure. "I have thought about her almost everyday since the last day I saw her. When I felt down I would think of her smile, when I was lonely I would think of the few times she and I actually spent time together, whenever I've felt unloved or unwanted I've imagined her telling me she at least cares... Vâren I love her, I have for so long now." Vâren sat down next to me and put a firm hand on my shoulder "Do not give up Legolas." Was all he could say, Vâren was never really one of comforting words of wisdom. "Tell me Vâren, how can an elf die?" I asked as I looked at him intently. "Through slain or heartbreak..." He replied, realising what I spoke of. "Legolas, Anarene is a well known, well respected noble eleth. She's probably expected to know the name of every elf here in Imladris! Don't jump to conclusions, perhaps she was merely confused or overwhelmed." He tried to argue. "Perhaps…" I murmured quietly.

As if on cue, none other than Anarene walked into the archery grounds, followed by two little Hobbits. "Hello!" the slightly shorter Hobbit with messy golden blonde hair greeted Vâren and myself. It seemed that Anarene had been blissfully unaware of our presence as she quickly turned around in confusion to see whom the Hobbit was speaking to.

I knew she recognised me, or at least as the elf she'd met in the courtyard a few days past. I looked at her hopefully, silently begging for her to remember who I was. I watched as her cheeks reddened before she broke her gaze with me and turned to face one of the waterfalls nearby.

Vâren and I nodded in respect to the Hobbits as we watched them curiously. "I used to come here years ago when I was a young girl." I heard Anarene explain to the Hobbits as she led them closer to the waterfall. "Arwen and I used to dive off the cliff into the water." She laughed quietly as though she was envisioning the memory. I remembered all too well the first of many times I saw the girls jump from the cliffs edge into the water below.

*Flashback* 

I was twenty-three, Anarene being around thirteen at the time. I had come to the archery grounds to practice when I saw Anarene on the cliffs edge in her under garments while Arwen stood behind her waiting.

"I bet I can do five flips before I reach the water!" Anarene shouted to Arwen with a radiant grin. "I bet you can't!" Arwen argued back childishly. Anarene stuck her tongue out at Arwen before walking ten metres from the cliffs edge. I stood behind one of the targets motionless, watching the girls curiously, wondering what was going to happen next. My shouts were heard all across Rivendell as I watched Anarene jump over the cliff in a flip, disappearing into the rising mist of the waterfall.

I ran back to the palace, where I found Anarenes parents sitting with my father and Elrond. I recounted what I had seen to Anarenes parents in a panicked fit, certain she was dead.

Before I could explain any further Anarene and Arwen burst through the room, dripping wet and laughing loudly; grins on their youthful faces. "Legolas tells us that you and Arwen were jumping from the cliff…" Anarene's mother, Lady Elenna spoke to Anarene disapprovingly. "Yes we were Mother! We do it all the time! It's not our fault that Legolas was spying on us and got scared!" Anarene retorted. "I have better things to do than spy on you Anarene. Nor was I frightened, merely concerned for your safety and well-being!" I snapped back at the girl.

"You had Legolas very worried about you my dear." Her Father hushed her quietly as Anarene was about to argue back. "You are not to go to those cliffs again without an escort, do you understand?" Lord Elsar had told the girls, who looked up at him in disbelief. "But Ada! We-" Anarene tried to argue, but Elsar raised his hand to stop her. "No sedho Anarene. (Be quiet Anarene) I will assign our guard, Haldir to watch over you…"

Anarene looked up at her parents with a pleading look on her face before finally looking at me. She glared at me furiously. "Thanks a lot Legolas…" She spat at me bitterly before leading Arwen out of the room.

I sighed as I watched the girls leave, frowning as I heard Anarene curse at me under her breath. I nodded my head to my father, Anarenes parents and Lord Elrond before I took my leave from the palace.

Outside I watched as Anarene and Arwen spoke softly to one another. Anarene was obviously still complaining about me. Arwen saw me and whispered something to Anarene before saying a quick goodbye.

I walked down the steps to reach Anarene, who stood stiffly as she glared at me. "Anarene, I am sorry I got you in trouble with your parents. I thought-" "I don't want to talk to you." Anarene cut my apology short before she turned on her heel and made her way to a large blossom tree, beginning to climb it swiftly.

I sighed tiredly as I followed her, climbing up the tree until I found the branch she sat on. "Go away." Anarene muttered grumpily as she rested her head on her knees. I sat next to her, watching her intently. "You know I didn't mean for you to get punished. I thought you had been hurt. Or worse." I said softly.

She looked at me with a frown, "you know it's not even that I got in trouble that I'm mad…" She replied as she looked down at the ground. "You might be older than I am Legolas, and you may think you are wiser than me. But are you really?"

I looked at her in shock, confused by her words. She sighed before turning her body to look directly at me. "You see and you react, never thinking. You see and you judge, never questioning. You've based your whole life on what you see. You don't think before you act… You can't just assume things; you need to think everything over before you act… I see how you act towards others, myself included. You're always polite, always caring; yet you use your title as leverage over others. You're much like Thranduil in that sense."

I frowned at her words, I'd never seen myself as anything like my father. My father was cold-hearted. Everything was about business and power… the last thing I wanted was to be anything alike him. Anarenes words hurt, because I realised they were true. My head dropped in shame.

"You know, you're not a bad person Legolas. I don't think you are anything like your father other than how you use your title. I'm angry because you didn't think before you told my parents about the cliff jumping, but you did it because you care. So all is forgiven" She put her hand under my chin to lift my face, a smile on her face. "Just don't spy on Arwen and I again." She taunted before jumping from the branch to the ground, landing with a soft 'thud'. She smiled up at me from the ground before returning to the palace, leaving me to ponder over her words.

*End Flashback* 

Vâren and I watched as Anarene and the Hobbits admired the waterfall shortly before the Hobbits began to point back to the city. "Alright, I'll show you around there some more!" Anarene laughed as the Hobbits cheered and took off down the path they had come by. Anarene lingered around the waterfall, seeming to reminisce. "Looks like she doesn't need an escort around here anymore." Vâren chuckled as he punched my arm slightly. Anarene turned to face us, a frown on her face; appearing to have heard Vârens remark. She shook her head before disappearing the same path the Hobbits had left by.

"You idiot!" I growled as I hit Vâren back on his arm. "Hey how was I supposed to know she could hear me from there?" Vâren replied as he raised his hands up in defense. I shook my head and sighed, resuming my archery.

: Anarenes POV : 

I led the two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin through the city of Rivendell, showing them the major spectacles and landmarks of the beautiful sanctuary. I enjoyed the company of the Hobbits; they were so much more uplifting to have as company than that of many elves. They seemed to have no concept of danger, time and world problems. In many ways they were much like children. It was a refreshing change to the more refined personality of the elves.

We ventured and explored through the city for the remaining hours of the day until we retired for dinner. Afterwards Elrond bid each of us goodnight, everyone taking their leave to their sleeping quarters.

I changed into my sleeping gown and lay on the bed. It was one of the last nights I would have the comfort of a proper bed before I set out on the quest. I heaved a sigh as I wrapped myself up in the silk sheets of linen before drifting off into a deep slumber…

* * *

Second chapter! How is it? R&R please! Improvements? Suggestions? All are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Third chapter hopefully coming soon!

Much love,

~ Bri xx


End file.
